Candice Weatherspoon
Full Name Candice Samatha Weatherspoon Lesner Being Human Age 27 Gender Female Husband Tony Lesner First Appearence Stillwater Chronicles 3 Final Appearence : Throwback Generations Current Appearence : Spike the Hawk The Final Act candice weatherspoon is a spike the hawk character and also cosplayer and mostly she wears 20 copies of her japanese school girl sailor uniform, she's the last remaining member of the japanese school girl cosplayer group , she likes to immitate her favorite female anime characters, though doing that has caused other guys to avoid her thinking she's too immature despite being cute, due to the negative reviews to the character candice's personality was sorta changed where she has a very sarcastic personality and ever since the character gets mostly postive reviews candice's cosplaying roots begin back when she was 10 she dressed as cinderella her big sister amy took her to a disney convention so she can cosplay, when she was 11 she went to the same disney convention again where she would meet another cosplayer there crystal mcckay they both exchanged ideas on where they should cosplay next. after on they became good friends more, the next cosplaying they decided to do also and mostly is anime cosplaying, they went to anime conventions all the way through middle school high school and college where she meets fellow cosplayers suzette jarvis pamela biazz and yoko kasami. suzette founded the japanese school girl cosplayer group in 2004 , on season 5 of spike the hawk in 2009 pamela biazz and yoko kasami were both eaten by the shadow zombie lizard creature which now suzette candice and crystal are the last remaining members of the japanese school girl cosplayer group , Stillwater Chronicles 3 candice makes her debut on stillwater chronicles 3 , as her crystal and suzette are the last remaining 3 japanese school girl cosplayer members of the group. Spike the Hawk Vs the Shadow Zombies candice is one of the college students who takes cover into the college basement during the shadow zombie invasion Spike the Hawk Redemption candice becomes depressed on season 7 of spike the hawk when learning of suzette being killed now with her and crystal the last 2 remaining japanese school girl cosplayers she also begins to dislike travis even more, on Spike the Hawk Crisis On Two Earths spike the hawk crisis on two earths candice was one of the civilans to warped to the mirrored universe, so was crystal but crystal however was killed by a doppleganger of maze the cat and candice was locked away at the petrelli noble family house. she befriends rachel petrelli a good counterpart of the daughter of the petrelli noble family they both managed to escape back to the same universe their from. Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard on season 8 of spike the hawk candice's personality sorta changed she became very sarcastic and travis decker seems to think her first boyfriend tony is a bad influence on her, travis also has a crush on candice but candice wasn't interested and tony became real hostile of travis trying to be around candice, candice threatens to call the cops on travis if he doesn't leave her alone even though travis only did was kept staring at her Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot On spike the hawk planet kritian/reboot candice's older sister amy visited with her husband carlos and daughter kyla for the anniversary of the station square universary college candice learns of tony's past from being kidnapped by his father tony revealed travis is right that he kept stuff from her but candice changed him later tony's father was killed by detective jerry kappler after his father attempted to strangle candice. Spike the Hawk The Multiverse Box On Spike the hawk season 9 candice was transfered back to the mirorred version of earth but this time she meets some lost friends counterparts, after she gets back to her own universe she finds her doppleganger and they get into a cat fight. Spike the Hawk The Final Act On The Final Season of Spike the Hawk Candice and Tony plans their wedding during the aftermath of their wedding they do a party at lake bresre during the party it was disrupted by unexpected guest which is a vengeful bob who accuses travis of being a freak (reference from the laughing potion leo gave him which bob think's it was travis who did) candice tries to reason with bob to put the gun away but bob berates her for sticking up for scum like travis decker then bob tries to shoot her but travis quickly shields candice so that the bullet won't hit her which instead hits travis in the back Candice & Tony A Station Square Wedding's Groom after candice gets her new vanessa mercer peeptoe high heels she and tony secretly have sex after the rehershal dinner. Trivia Season 8 of spike the hawk is the first spike the hawk title where candice is wearing something else besides a japanese school girl uniform since she wears a pink and black color swimsuit though tony did not give a foot rub to candice on season 8 of spike the hawk and so far still hasn't but on season 8 of spike the hawk it was originally planned at the part after candice threatens to call the police on travis where travis still continues staring at candice then tony gets an idea that would make him jealous where tony grabs both of candice's feet and put them on his lap and begins giving her a foot rub which would've provoked travis but this was scrapped though one story scene that was close to a foot rub story scene where tony grabs both of candice's feet while their on a float is on season 8 of spike the hawk. johnathan said tony giving candice a foot rub story scene has been left on the cutting room floor candice's sarcasm is possibly because she learned it from tony meaning she was influenced despite her sarcasm she has also a emotional side where she has cried because of suzette being killed. and on the final season johnathan said candice will show more emotions towards losing her friend suzette. on season 10 of spike the hawk another close to came foot rub scene is where candice has her barefeet propped on tony's lap on episode 240th a tearful candice tells a unconcious travis at the hospital that she loves him it is unknown if she meant that because she has feelings for him all along or she just said that because she think's of travis like family a foot rub story scene was cut from the final season that was to be set on episode 240th where a depressed stressed candice gets her feet rubbed by her now husband tony. Johathan felt the fetish foot was too clince for this episode which is why the story scene got cut candice's storyline was originally intended to wrap up on spike the hawk crisis on two earths where it would've involved candice being eaten by the petrelli nobles plant monster, but johnathan said candice and rachel should be real good friends instead. on the first spike the hawk the final act original storyboard draft candice's storyline was originally intended to wrap up where a cliffhanger on the final episode would've involved a unknown plant monster eating candice on a comedy like vore direction then that idea was changed for a second original storyboard draft that involved travis decker being right about tony where all along he uses candice just to give her to some buyers, but johathan wanted tony to be someone who gave up his crimes for the girl he loves On A third Storyboard Draft candice's storyline on the final season of spike the hawk was her storyline was to wrap up because she was going on her honeymoon to tokyo with tony but then this idea was also scrapped so that her storyline could get extended onto throwback generations where johnathan said throwback generations will be her final appearence this time to make room for matthew mercer being the main envolved human character for team avengers Ashely reveals candice comes from a family of stuck-ups which candice herself has sort of a stuck-up personality possibly her parents